Sharpen your Teeth or Lay Flat
by DeathCadet
Summary: True Blood Story: A mysterious new face in Bon Temps, Eric's greatest challenge and a plan surfaces from the Fellowship of the Sun. I just started this so I'm not %100 percent where it's going, but I have faith. Enjoy.


**Creatures of the Night, Brought to Light.**

It was June of 1975 and the night was as sticky as her skin. Outside the beat up pick up truck the sounds of summer in a small mountain town hummed. The night was alive with creatures of the dark. A distant croak of a toad overpowered a very distant sound of disco and kids talking. His hands glided their way over her tanned shoulder passing over a small field of freckles that alone would cause any right man a stiff one and an evening of cold-showering. On this particular night, the field of freckles went un noticed and un appreciated by the ignorant, teenage hands of her prom date. Hormones: genetic and synthetic, burnt into the blood of humans possessed the stale air of the boy's dump of a pick up truck. She lay awkwardly on the driver's seat, her cheap department store dress bunched up around her perfect thighs. Eyes closed, emotions passed back and forth across her face; pleasure, confusion, uncertainty and fear all at once, leaving as fast as they appeared. In an instant hesitation caused her perfect arms to grab his, pulling them away from her while he licked and sucked on that infamously sexy spot on human's necks. In almost the exact same amount of time, his big sweaty hands grabbed her slender wrists, crushing the corsage he had adorned her with earlier that evening. He pulled her arms around his neck, ignoring her hesitant movements. The undone belt buckle clinked around his waist, hiding in the folds of his cheap suit-pants.  
"No, come on…" she said in-between breaths. He lifted his head from her flesh, the moon flashed in his eyes, dangerously. He smiled, viciously. His face had changed entirely, in a split second the devil was written all across him.  
"You high school girls never did put out. Luckily that sweet pussy is not what I'm here for." His smile grew. The humidity of the summer night mixed with the thick sweat that was seeping from every pore, swallowed her as her heart stopped in her chest.  
"B-But…" her confusion was answered by a single and terrifying sound. The boy's top lip curled under and in a small flash of lightening, likely a reflection from the moon; two massive fangs protruded and gleamed. He hissed something terrible. The girl's silky warm skin, glistening in the moonlight instantly went from alive with desire to cold with fear. Goosebumps ran up her neck, chilly and dead in contrast to the slow sensual ones that had just ran up her entire body seconds ago. She found it hard to swallow, something ran through her brain but it was too late: in a moment ten times faster than a human second she was pinned so hard against the cheap leather she thought her arm might break. Holding her down, he buried his face into that infamously sexy spot on her neck, his fangs deep inside her throbbing juicy skin, her eyes were wide with fear. With every suck of his strong lips she got progressively weaker and her horrible scene faded into a blur. As her precious blood filled his throat she felt taken. Absent but never so present, empty but never so full. She heard his voice ring through her entire body as he laughed into the two burning holes in her flesh.  
"This is your first time isn't it?" He mumbled, her blood trickling out of his mouth and cascading down her chest, immediately staining her prom dress. As he extracted his fangs she gained some consciousness. She went to scream but found she was far too weak. He sat back and smiled. Despite the darkness, she saw the blood caked around his mouth and dripping off his chin.  
"Vampire." She whispered, just enough for him to hear here.  
"Good girl! I guess that's one way high school chicks have changed. You're not _as _stupid. And way more delicious." He grabbed her leg and pulled it up from under her. She slid back more onto the seat, her dress bunching up further down her thighs revealing a light pink pair of underwear with small white hearts all over it. He saw this and chuckled.

"You shouldn't have." He ran his rough hand up her thigh, wrapping its way around her back. Her father's words were circling through her brain "Those vampires, they're going to change everything. Be careful out there ok baby?" He had given her a steak that could have killed him instantly when protruded through the heart the way they had taught her in health class, but she refused to bring it out with her. A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of her father and what his reaction would be to her death. A small flame sparked deep in her stomach, where the boy was currently kissing and licking though she had stopped feeling it. She managed to pull up a shaky hand and forcefully pushed at his shoulder.  
"Ss-…stop, please… please…" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks rapidly. He looked up slowly, the moonlight setting fire to all the hell in his eyes.  
"Stop? Baby we haven't even got started yet." He smiled. Sitting up, he grabbed her leg and pushed some more tacky blood stained crinoline back, revealing even more of her supple bare thigh. "This…" he traced a small area on her inner thigh "Is what I _live _for." A drop of blood slid off his chin onto her thigh and ran down towards her crotch. He bent down and, looking her straight in her terrified and drowsy eyes brought his fangs down deep into her flesh. She pushed her head back in pain and let out a sound a doe might make, foot caught between the jagged teeth of a trap deep in the forest where no one could hear her cry. Tears flowed freely and she made her last attempt at pushing him off of her. He held down both her flailing arms with one hand and sucked fiercely on her thigh until everything went blurry again and slowly faded to black, her slowly beating heart pumping rounds of blood into his mouth. It could have been an hour, a minute, or a second. But soon after the darkness took a hold of the poor girl she heard a loud crash followed by an intense white light and the following conversation:

"You again!" a new, deeper, angrier and more powerful voice boomed.  
"No! Sir, I'm sorry, Sir please no…" the boy pleaded.  
"You fool, how dare you disobey me." The angry voice laughed. A much stronger force soon lifted the weight of the boy off of her.  
"What do we do with him boss?" a woman's voice cackled.  
"Good question. I wonder how you might like having your fangs ripped individually." The voice laughed. The boy began to plea and yell, but his mouth had been muffled. "Oh come on, Jordan. You've always been one to enjoy his pleasures. Gluttony is a sin you know." Several voices laughed. "Take him to the court, I will deal with him there." The voice sounded. A lot of commotion occurred followed by an eerie stillness. She felt soft hands grab her and pull her towards them with strong arms. She opened her eyes a little, in front of her all she saw was a white, glowing figure which resembled biblical illustrations she had seen once of angels. She thought herself as dead; a goner, this was her judgment day. The angel spoke.  
"Can you hear me?" it boomed. She attempted at opening her eyes more, or making a sound to indicate she was still alive but her body felt like an empty shell with not much left of a heart or soul inside of it. The most she could do was lift a shaking, pale hand to the angels arm and tap her finger on it.  
"She's still alive." Said the angel.  
"Eric… in her condition… we may not be able to save this one." A younger sounding but extremely soft voice said. _No, no… please save me. _She prayed.

"What can we do?" asked the angel.  
"There may only be one thing we can do…" responded the soft-spoken one.

She felt herself be lifted into the air, where she once again fell asleep due to blood loss. The events that happened remain unknown to her to this day. These events saved her life and rendered it completely different forevermore.


End file.
